What doesn't matter on the inside
by Yarbad
Summary: Hate yourself. Hate the people around you. Hate the city you live in. Hate the country your stuck in. Hate everything around. But never hate the revenge that you can bestow on the pathetic masses. Join a darker Jaune on a quest of destruction maybe revenge or even acceptance. With this change the pieces on the board have been thrown into the air where they land may be up to fate.
1. The Only Thing Left

**Chapter one**

"You have a very promising future Mr..." The man trails off and I feel a ting of annoyance "Arc." I say with a smile. "Right ." He says nodding.  
"We'd love you here."

I almost roll my eyes but keep my smile on "thank you for the chance sir." I reach out my hand and he smiles doing the same. Simple psychology if you can call it that all I did was stroke the mans ego a bit and then show him what he wanted to see.

"I'll be taking my leave then sir seeing as you must be busy I hope to see you around campus once all the paperwork is in." The man smiles at me once again before I exit the room. 'Fat fucking pig.' I mutter under my breath putting my left hand in my pocket pulling out an old Scroll.

I flip through some of my messages as I pass I get a strange look from the girl at the front desk and she suddenly looks away. She did this the entire time I sat down for my meeting with the fucking pig and I put on a smile for her she could try to put on a smile.

Even then it doesn't matter I know why she was looking at me like that I had to cut my hair a bit for the meeting it must be showing. I feel the left side of my face the feeling or lack off didn't bother me as much it made me shutter but that was it.

'Cause it doesn't matter what's on the inside I learned that so long ago.' I feel my eye twitch for a moment but I fix myself turning a bit towards the girl and smiling.

'This is why I wear a hood.' I think to myself "Jaune how'd it go?" A man asked me I right I have a father. "Terrible the man just stared at me as he tried to shoot through the meeting."

It wasn't a lie he had been staring at me or 'it' the entire time I only got his attention when I stroked his ego a bit but even then I knew it was just that.

How we interact with people changes their outlook on you and themselves a bit but only for a short time even with everything I did he didn't remember my name.

This wasn't the straw that broke the camels back either this is just the aftermath of watching the animal slowly die and wither away.  
I didn't fit into society, not anymore I'm not even half the person I was before...no I guess I'm more now.

A mangled mess of a person. "Damn maybe if I talk to them I-" I chuckle "like that'll help anything I guess you're going to have me go to the next place to be looked at like something sub-human?"

"Don't say that about yourself son." Once again I'm chuckling as I walk past him "you lost the right to call me your son years ago right now you're just a free ride."

I walk towards the car wondering if I'd finally broken his patience half expecting to be kicked out by this point though I assumed it's the guilt that's stopping him.

Sympathy from him is the last thing I need though I guess you can't teach a man new tricks. For example humans.

Even with them always being hunted by a group of monsters that'll never stop chasing them and even are attracted to negative emotions find the time to really hammer in the racism.

Which brings us to the Faunus and to be honest after a few year of being 'it' instead of Jaune Arc I truly did feel like I could sympathize with them.  
The traits of humans they showed me how they treat humans who support their cause and with that part of my life out of my way 'it' had spread down to my left leg.

Luckily they got busted before it took my other side. I guess I can be grateful for that. I sat in the back of the car looking out at the slowly moving black clouds.

Quiet drive like always he didn't bother saying anything after that and at the beginning I hated myself and truly did take solace in his words but remembering everything I truly did find I hated 'them' more than anything else.

"We'll find something for you Jaune...I know it." He gives me a weak smile I don't bother responding not wanting to bother with the same conversation.

Walking through the hallway past laughing upstairs past humming towards the attic past the sound of a running shower I find myself at my room.  
Pulling up the ladder I close the small door and walk towards the bed.

I whip out my notebook writing down everything I saw in the building. When you stroke peoples ego's the locks on their secrets become rusty for most at least. I looked through my notes and pictures before nodding calmly I knew all my work was done.

Sitting their for hours going over the notes before hearing finally the last door close shut I close my eyes letting in a long breath before opening my eyes once again.

I set the notebook aside kneeling down at the foot of my bed pulling out a briefcase. Is it funny before I started all this I wanted to be a hero?  
I punch in the code with the sound of a click I open it up revealing a metallic looking mask along with a pair of black gloves and contacts.

Heroes who fight for what's just in the world and do their best to save the day and save some princess or whatever. Putting the contacts in my eyes go from blue to purple grabbing some red dye I walk over to the mirror.

I made it myself it sets in within a matter of minutes and with the special liquid I made to remove it on the spot it makes changing my appearance easier than ever.

I grab and egg timer setting a time for when it should be done and then I continue onto the next thing I needed to do after setting a bag over my hair.

But was that what I really wanted to be some hero who shines in the spotlight? No I couldn't be I was an outcast someone who couldn't stand in the front lines. But...

After removing my suit I grab my armor putting it on quickly flexing a few times in the thin yet sturdy metallic armor very small tubes shooting all over it. I quickly put on my cloak before grabbing a pair of boots.

Being an outcast has it's perks you're known for being that outcast for being 'it' and that's it you're 'it' which is a curse yet such a beautiful reward.  
I pull on the gloves checking to make sure the hole in the bottom was their in case I need an out I hear the egg timer go off and take off the bag grabbing my mask I slowly examine it.

It didn't go around all the way just covering the front of my head it had a weird glow to it and a bit of black seem darker than other parts since it had been re-painted.

I was ready for the most part I walk towards my desk looking down at my creations with glee. Unlike most I didn't think you should tarnish the name of a gun or a blade by joining them together.

Pure Crimson would be my blade of choice a long jagged tooth sword which has a motor on it running on different kinds of dust I'm able to change the kind of strikes my blade does. But not only that I can...actually I'll go over them when I don't have to introduce my favorite side arm.

Violet Buster. A large six barreled magnum with very special rounds firing condensed anti-tank rounds which of are infused by dust.  
I'm not the best dust user but I'm decent. Which actually brings us to our next piece of equipment.

Valentine. Which is a gauntlet powered by dust with it I can focus it and create small shock-waves. Also fires small darts which can be filled with a variety of different things.

Most of my other pieces of equipment aren't named. I've got a grabbing hook built into the arm of my armor. I have a string of piano wire which I keep in a small box on my belt next to the flash bangs and knives.

An that's all she told I had already holstered everything and moved towards my window after locking the door to the attic I hop outside into the downpour under the veil of night.

I had my scroll out for only a moment as I checked for the address once I find it I'm ready for the hunt. The lights are on throughout the building but like my notes said the back door was guarded weakly.

I fire towards the guard before he can turn towards me sending a kick to their head forcing the back of their head to smashes into the wall as they slide to the ground with a slump I make sure no one else comes around.

Kneeling down I check their body finding a key and a handgun I take the clip and the key dropping the handgun and heading into the building slowly.

Looking to my left and my right before darting in silently towards my target. As I get close entering a dark hallway I hear more chattering on both sides.

I flip backwards at the peak of my jump I extend my limbs catching myself high above the ground holding onto the walls. Two guards on both sides chatting it up laughing as they get close I slowly reach for Pure Crimson and as they past by each other I let go.

Spinning my blade all the way around making a slash on either wall I kneel their as I hear the fountains begin and the four now headless bodies hit the floor.

That wasn't apart of the plan but it'll make my message more well known and meaningful. I walk past the desk once again with a girl who slowly looks up staring at me with a new look.

The same look I always get when I liberate something. I lift my arm firing Valentine a dart hitting her in the neck.

She begins to fall but I move forward catching her I don't need anything messing this up. So I pull out a pill tossing it into my mouth as I set her head down on the desk.  
 **-?-**

The man was looking through the paper work he was surprised to get another hard working young man so early. He chuckled to himself as he tried to remember the boys name he was doing the paperwork now so he took a peak at their name Jaune Arc that was it what a fine young...

The door suddenly creaks open a figure with purple eyes and red hair they lift their mask a bit revealing a shit eating grin "swamped with paper work?" Their voice was low in pitch.

It takes a moment to realize who it was but the man eyes go wide "no...how did you..." The figure grin grows wider "surprised? I sent you a video of your bother freedom I'd expect the ending message to get through."

The figure puts their fingers to their head acting as if they just blew out their own brains before taking a few more steps forward the man grabs something from one of the openings in his desk.

Quickly lifting their pistol they let out a burst of bullets which cause the figure to stagger back a bit the man begins laughing for a moment before a louder more hysterical laughter blows out his.

"That was hilarious!" The figure says a sudden shine flashing past the mans right side his arm slowly sliding down his side a torrent of blow flowing out the man looks over in shock letting out a scream.

"Valentine plus piano wire deadly." The figure says calming down a bit as they move forward drawing Violet Buster shoving it in the mans face their mask now falling back down on their face.

"But you know what they say about jokes like that." They say as they pull the figure blowing through the wall behind the man who's head was now obliterated.

"They'll kill you." He says with one last chuckle. "And this is why I called you a pig because you squealed oh so much when you saw me." They say calmly grabbing the brief case from behind the desk stepping out of the office.

"Looks likes there are a few more openings in your business though you're welcome." He says lifting the case high "I'll be taking this as payment who knows what you might've done with it." And like that they were gone.

 **-Hero?-**

The news was reporting some psycho who attacked one of the local businesses killing a few workers and the owner of the place..."I wonder who did it." I said calmly.

"Think it's some insane serial killer?" One of my sisters asked me waving her arms in front of me as if I was suppose to get something from the gesture.

"Maybe who knows it's not our problem but what is-" Before I could finish my sentence though my fath- free ride came bursting in.  
"Jaune you've been accepted!" He cheered. I gave him a perplexed look "accepted to what?" His dad wave his hand "you know what Beacon."  
"I've never trie-"

I smack my face which stings a bit to much but I focus on why I'm dealing with this today. 'Of course I sent in those fake transcripts in case I needed a possible alibi. I didn't think I'd actually be accepted.'

"Jaune? The Jaune who's never picked up a sword in his life and could lose to a leaf in a fist fight is going to Beacon?" One of my oh so loving sister said out loud.

"Nonsense! This is perfect Jaune finally has something to aspire to and best of all!" I flinch when I see the blade my...father comes out with.  
"He can finally use this Cro-"

I stand up walking towards him grabbing the blade from him "I get to use this?" I state with a fake smile.  
Of course he doesn't notice this is the first time I'm being positive with him around for about a month.

"I never thought something so amazing." 'Time consuming' "could happen to me." I said with a smile "believe it you'll be taking a bullhead there tomorrow."

With a nod he goes off to tell my mother. And I stand their with an annoyed expression 'of course my alibi turns into something like this then again it might be a good idea to leave while they're out questioning nobodies.'

Even then to be thrust into a spot light by chance or by dumb luck pisses me off but at least I know the guy I pay for fake I.D.'s and the like is legit.

'Now then since I'll being going to Beacon I'm going to do some research on it if you don't know the hunting grounds you become the prey and being and outsider will only make the prey role worse.' I nod to myself heading towards the attic.

 **And that's it for this one going for a Dark Arc here. Get it Dark...Arc like and Arc focusing on Darkness...Or...the story...Dark...Never mind forget I made that joke I'm here to tell ya also I'm close to being done with some other chapters for my other stories so be on the look out for that. Until then have a good one!**


	2. When Life Gives You Lemons Mug Life

Chapter two

Did you know the harder you try to forget something the more vivid you'll remember it? I bet most people do because almost everyone in this world has something they want to forget. I always wondered if the thing I was trying so hard to forget if it never happened would I try to forget something else?

Some other thing would take it's place and it would become the thing spiraling around in my head at all times...Would it be the fake transcripts? Would it be some mistake I made in the past? Even as I skim through what I can remember nothing is there that I want to forget.

But mostly it's because I feel these memories don't belong to me...but whoever I was before it happened. With that thought I feel my hand come to my face once again feeling for something that was no longer there.

I was wearing my normal hoodie the hood up and a eye patch in case pulling up my scarf a bit to cover the lower half of my face. I lean against the glass of the bullhead two briefcases next to my feet I look outside.

No more rain just a sunny day with a beautiful blue sky. The sound of chatter is wrapped around me as I ponder my choice. I left my home because of what I've done so far to complete my ultimate goal which I can continue to pursue here.

But fuck talking about that if I have to hear one more guy talk about the blond girls fucking rack I'm pulling out Pure Crimson. Seriously it's a nice rack guy's but shut the fuck up about it! I usually don't have an issue with people idle chit chat but when there is a literal group of guys right next to me buzzing about it I tend to get a bit annoyed.

Why men are known for thinking with their dicks. My sisters told me all about that wouldn't shut up actually thank the creator for duct tape. With that being said I have a few more bags and then two instrumental cases one carrying my guitar and one carrying most of my weapons.

Right I have to avoid using my weapons here so killing I mean teaching those guys a thing or two about what you should and shouldn't talk about next to me would have to be done with this piece of junk of a weapon. I look down at the heirloom and sigh seriously its more of a work of art than a weapon.

Though under my jacket I still wore my belt which had a few knives on it my piano wire and a flash bang or two. But those were more last resort items in case someone or something really tired to kill me.

I can't die until my goal has been met if I died before then everything I did would mean absolutely nothing. When the bullhead suddenly shifts in weight I realize we've landed I pick up my briefcases and begin heading for the exit.

Sadly some asshole working for the staff was 'polite' enough to take my things. With a sigh I stand by myself as the bullhead goes off to wherever the hell they need it. I look at my hand which was wrapped up in medical tape I open and closed it before hearing an explosion.

To tell you the truth it's been forever since I've 'helped' anyone which would probably explain my reasoning for helping this pathetic looking excuse of a human being. She seemed frail and weak yet emitted such resolve it was bothersome.

Like always I gave a smile which would probably be hard to see with my scarf on Ruby Rose as I found out only a few moments after helping her was the name she went by to be honest it was obvious she was socially awkward when she whipped out her weapon as a conversation starter.

Usually when I do that it comes with a few bullet holes. She wields Crescent Rose a giant sniper rifle scythe. Why she would use a gardening tool as a weapon you ask I have no idea maybe for show. "What do you have." That caught me from falling back into my thoughts.

I go for Pure Crimson reaching over my shoulder but it's still in the case so I rub the back of my head laughing "oh I've just got this." I pull out the old sword and she seems to be in a small bit of awe "what does it do." She asked I stare at her for a moment walking over to a tree slashing through the trunk with a swing.

"Cuts things." I say calmly 'what else do you even need in a weapon? I mean Pure Crimson is an amazing piece of weaponry but it still that just a weapon that makes it a bit easier to kill something.' She nods smiling "well I like not to many people have an appreciation for the classics."

"Yeah the classics." I want to barf at that statement after showing me a high compact sniper rifle scythe she tries to say something like that? Then again this thing is a piece of garbage I'm going to be stuck with until I'm out of this shit hole might as well deal with it.

"Um where are we?" Ruby asked me I stop walking sighing "I don't know." I continue to walk "um do you know where we're suppose to go?" She asked I shake my head "you think theirs a directory?" I ask she chuckles "I'm sure there is." I mutter "then again I think it's that way." I point in the general direction I saw students heading.

Surprise surprise we found it. "Ruby I saved you a spot." The young girl looks at me with a smile "sorry I'll see you later...um..." I wave "yep see you later." I say waving at her wandering away from her 'maybe if I don't tell her my name then she'll forget I ever existed that be nice she was a bit much.'

Boring and pointless that's how'd I describe his speech he wasn't their himself it made sense it wouldn't have much of an impact on us or at least me. Though hearing tall blond and whatever else this white whore said about me did bother me so I walked up and did the responsible thing.

"I'm a natural blond you know." I figured annoying the living hell out of her with pick up lines and the such would be a good way to keep her away from me and have some fun. Why pickup lines? Because while I hated every single piece of shit in this school I didn't need to label myself as public enemy number one.

The phrase keep your friends close and your enemies closer ring a bell? Well in situations like this put on the mask and walk with the sheep and you won't be shot at by the farm hand. Flirting with pickup lines shows a lack of self confidence and or maturity to simply talk to a girl and while this white haired girl may have a stick up her ass the size of a king taijitu.

She's still apart of the populous of this school meaning igniting a war with her may cause to many problems in the future. Sleeping in a giant hall isn't what I had in mind but it does let me see how many students are apart of the freshmen class.

I sleep in the same clothes I arrive in if I change out someone might get a view of 'it' and as it stands I haven't been labeled 'it' yet so I'll play my cards right and make sure not to let this facade of the nice guy vanish without reaping some kind of gain from it.

So far I haven't let anything slip I haven't built up much of a rep other than being a nice guy and a helpless romantic. Or at least not being able to read between the line which is perfect if people believe I'm dense it'll make it easier to trick them in the long scheme of things.

That being said I was still annoyed that guy decided to put my things in that locker or at least try to. They were briefcases and he tried pushing them in I should've drawn this piece of junk at my hip but I just told him I'd find a way to put them inside.

Collapsing cases the best investment I've ever made...I mean other than 'that' but I'm sure I'll have time to explain that as well. So I wandered the locker room with a piece of paper in hand trying to remember where that fuck boy lead me.

Then I see a certain white haired girl talking to a redheaded one in a weird thing of armor. I think I heard the words join forces and team I almost let out my grin when I slid over when she said great. "You know what else is great me Jaune Arc and I couldn't help but here you talking about teams."

She gave me this look of annoyance and disgust that I found intoxicating man it was fun fucking with this girl. "I might be able to help in that department what do you say snow angel?" I ask calmly she goes off on some tangent about who redhead is even mentioning a cereal.

Why the fuck would I care who the poster girl for a cereal I don't even eat is. I acted surprise even going as far as to act ashamed of myself for asking her to join my team. "Don't worry Jaune I think you'd make a great leader." I felt my grin creep up but I held it back "aw stop it." I say giving her a bashful look.

"No seriously stop it behavior like this shouldn't be-" Snow angel tried to continue on with her rant but I cut in "looks like" shit it was Phyrra that was the name! "Phyrra is on board for team Jaune spots are filling up quick and I may just have a spot for you." 'Violet Buster has been itching to be fired you'd make great target practice.'

And while lost in thought I found myself stuck to a locker pined to it by some spear that Phyrra pulled out of my hoodie apologizing while walking off...'I think I might have found and entire array of idiots I can truly hate man the worlds full of amazing things.

"How's it going there lady killer." Speaking of idiots and old nicknames I look up giving a weak smile "all my dad told me was confidence was key to winning over girls." Half lie he said that to me of course then when I came home with a black eye he explained not to take everything he took literally.

Keep in mind this was before 'it' when I was Jaune Arc and eating out of the palm of that bastards hand now...I haven't really pursued romance.

Lady killer was a title I was given from a group I had work with for awhile because of my slightly bias killing at that point in my life so many beauties feed to quench Pure Crimsons hunger for blood shed.

"Come on lets go." Ruby for whatever reason wanted to try to shoulder me which made no sense but I smile and let the smaller girl 'help me'. Which brings us here to our headmaster telling us about landing strategies while launching us one by one.

Of course I've done similar things not by launch pad into a grimm infested forest to find some fucking relic that was given no description at all which I would've inquired more about if not for the sudden launch into the air should've seen it coming actually which reminds me I have this sword if you can call it that on me and my combat belt hidden under my hood.

A familiar feeling tugs at my hood and I find myself pinned to a tree I sigh I've got to stop losing myself in my train of thought. I pull out the spear landing on the branch climbing down I stab the weapon into the ground next to the tree looking around.

All I know is that I'm suppose to find a relic other than that I wasn't listening I begin wandering where I think I saw a structure better than waiting for the psycho who enjoys impaling me or at least my hoodie.

Fixing my scarf I pull my hood down a bit before darting towards a tree after hearing some movement I had been walking for awhile and something seem to be following grabbing one of my knives.

I wait seeing a figure walk move towards this direction I had been staring at the bushes which were shaking I pick up a rock tossing it at the bushes catching the figures attention. They wander over moving the bushes suddenly rolling out of the way of a pair of Ursa.

Bastards must've been following me I look closer realizing it's Ruby's...sister? Friend? I don't think she ever told me but its more than likely the girl is to socially awkward to cling to someone who shines in the light of everyones' eyes for her assets.

Not my problem though it'll solve itself then again I pull out my piano wire firing it forward moving my fingers quickly the wire snaps in a different direction taking one of the Ursa's arm out it smacks into the other one and they fall over I nod to myself moving quietly away not to give away my position.

Which was easy to do when a pair one riding on a Ursa and one chasing after said person runs by another sneaking up behind I sigh firing towards it piano wire at the ready I decapitate it. I roll my eyes keeping low I haven't had much conflict with the creatures here and I'd prefer to keep it this way.

I...Shit reaching into my pocket I toss them into my mouth swallowing them quickly before anything can effect me. How did I forget to take them this morning. I growl under my breath as I continue to walk through the forest.

I keep saving idiots from cutting them down from trees from the shadows to killing a beowulf from the sideline. I find it annoying but I need these idiots as cannon fodder for later same with ice queen same with Ruby same with any other idiot I'll have the misfortune to come in contact with.

A few more steps and I find myself at a clearing a group of people already there two girls with red on them stuck in a tree and a falling ice queen...I reach out once again annoyed as she falls into my arms and looks at me with a confused look I chuckle "just dropping in?" I ask she scoffs and squirms out of my arms dusting herself off.

"I already made eye contact with...Ruby over there so don't even bother Arc." I stare at her for a moment 'eye contact so that's how they're deciding things. I scan the area everyone seems to be paired up and if Ruby is with ice queen then champion doesn't have a partner and it looks like she did get her weapon.

Wandering towards the group who seem to be going through their own turmoil. I look realizing there weren't any relics left meaning. I sigh annoyed 'Guess helping those fucks was my downfall should let them die it would've been more interesting. Fucking huntsman they all think they're invincible.

And of course these idiots attracted the attention of a Nevermore. It's like these idiots have never heard of being discrete. And of course red is trying to be a hero and is now stuck by a giant feather...You know what why don't we see how it ends maybe it'll teach these dumb asses a lesson.

Nope the one time they don't fuck up they manage to stop a deathstalker giant deathstalker tail and hey made the call to retreat than to run into death which I might actually help them accomplish if I heard stay and fight come out of their mouths'.

Running and for some reason they're still on our asses whatever they did to piss these two creatures off is amazing. 'Maybe if I' no point in lying to myself it be a pain in the ass to fight with these idiots around I'm going to have to try something.

I stop running and I'm not surprised they didn't notice or didn't stop to check why I stopped I stare down the two 'the locker shouldn't take much time to get here I already set the area it should land back near the altar and with those idiots gone I think these two noticed 'it'.

I turn towards the woods bolting into them even if I had to fight with this piece of shit I could kill these two bastards. I feel the blade it so much lighter than Pure Crimson I could dance circles around these two with this but...it won't be able to get through their armor.

All I have on my belt is the piano wire and the...I chuckle to myself as the plan fires through my head all I had to do was make it back to the clearing and I could...most likely pull this off. A screech behind me and I know they're closing the distance. 'Alright let me show you grimm human ingenuity.'

Jaune lunges through the air just out of reach of yet another strike from the stinger of the Deathstalker as he rolls sticking the landing with a bit of a stumble he looks up to see the Nevermore flying in a circle once again a rock in his hand he chucks it at them 'so it's like that.' He thinks as it falls back to earth coming nowhere near its target.

'When it screeches I begin.' Jaune thinks to himself reaching to his side feeling at his belt before drawing his sword firing towards the deathstalker who fires it's pincher at him Jaune jumps up over them slashing downwards like he thought it didn't do much to it as the stinger came down at him he kicks back off the head of the deathstalker landing a bit away.

The wind suddenly changing behind him Jaune rolls to the side barely avoiding the nevermore swoop for him he growls under his breath as he pivots to avoid the stinger of the deathstalker only to be whacked by the pincher and thrown to the side.

Hitting the ground he chuckles hearing a screech he scrambles to his feet as he hears the feathers smash into the earth behind him he feels a sudden pain in his side feeling it he looks to see a bit of blood in his hand he shakes his head looking up at the deathstalker.

'Alright since that nevermore wants to take it's fucking time lets poke the bear a bit more.' Jaune fires forward jumping onto one of the pinchers the deathstalker raises its pincher so it could strike with the other but Jaune flips back firing forward while the deathstalker had its pinchers' stuck together.

Slashing as many times as he could he jumps back off this time the pincher hits him sending him flying back which was perfect for the nevermore who screech out and fired down a bit as it shot it's feathers at the teen who go to their feet automatically bolting for the deathstalker this time sliding underneath the pincher he looks back to see it was impaled now by the feathers.

Grinning he grabs the flash bangs throwing them at the nevermore while it was still low to the ground he walks in front of the deathstalker at the same time and with the strength it had left it fired it's stinger forward Jaune jumps to the side avoiding the nevermore which was stabbed through the head by the pincher.

'Not checking if their dead.' Jaune thinks to himself saluting the two before bolting back towards the group who to his surprise met him halfway he acted quickly "come on I lost them in the woods but I'm not sure how long that'll last!" He yells bolting past them. And they followed just like he thought they would.

-Hero?-

Every part of that planned was flawed distracting both the nevermore and the deathstalker until I got to the clearing was hard enough but knowing that its tell was the screech it did after it was done circling also meant it be in range for me to be able to effect it with the flash bang was tested by me picking up stray rocks on the way.

I even messed up the first time I tried but even if I didn't succeed in killing both of them it no skin off my bones these idiots survived and now...for some reason...I'm stuck as team JNPR's leader and Phyrra you know champion girl...(sigh)...Partner you can't get more annoyed than that.

Then again it works in my favor I'm prone to try to avoid responsibility as Jaune Arc kind of why I came to this fine great establishment you know to go risk my neck for the populous while they have their foot up their ass and complain.

Which reminds me if I ever decided it's time to go I'm slaughtering my 'friends' it'll be my goodbye because man are they all fucking annoying. But with that I'm finish unpacking my stuff and with a smile I help the others before going to sleep while thinking about how I can get info around here.

 **And that's it for this one if you have any questions want to suggest something yell at me or just want to say hello P.M. me or just review and I'll be sure to get back to you. With that being said I'm not sure when I'll be done with everything else but I decided every time I get bored while getting ready for the big update I'll work on this and or the other story I recently updated.**

 **.3760: Good, I will.**

 **Karlos1234ify: Sunday April 10, 2016. I have no idea who any of those people are and I've never watched Jojo's Bizarre Adventure but I've heard about it.**

 **Writen: Then I failed you he wasn't edgy enough.**

 **: Thanks, sorry it's confusing but if it's easy to understand I fucked up. Also I was writing on my new computer I went back to my old one because it formats differently on there and to be honest it's annoying to try to fix if you point it out I'll go try to fix it.**


End file.
